The present invention relates generally to a carpeting tool for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a carpeting tool for a broom-type vacuum cleaner where the tool is provided with rollers to support the combined weight of the tool and vacuum cleaner during use, so that the tool rides smoothly along the carpeting without abruptly snagging the carpeting.
Carpeting tools for vacuum cleaners having teeth extending therefrom are well known in the art such being disclosed in the Applicants' own U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,359, granted on Apr. 2, 1974. However, when such a carpeting tool is attached to a broom-type vacuum cleaner, where the teeth must support the weight of both the tool and the vacuum cleaner, many problems arise. These problems include the teeth being snagged in the carpeting, particularly when the carpeting is of the shag variety. Additionally, the teeth of the tool do not ride smoothly along the carpeting, where there is a possibility of tooth fracture. Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to alternately move the teeth forwardly and rearwardly along the carpeting due to the weight of the broom-type vacuum cleaner which is carried by the teeth of the tool.